Composite parts are increasingly used in a wide variety of applications due to their favorable properties such as high specific strength, high specific stiffness, and high corrosion resistance. The manufacturing of a composite part typically requires the application of heat and pressure for curing the composite part while supported on a mandrel. Conventional methods of curing composite parts use large autoclaves to apply heat and pressure in a controlled manner to maximize the mechanical properties of the cured composite part.
While large autoclaves are generally satisfactory for curing large composite parts, the use of large autoclaves for batch curing of multiple small composite parts can be improved. For example, in a large autoclave loaded with a batch of composite parts, the curing cycle time is controlled by the slowest-heating composite part in the batch. Batch curing cycle times are often long due to the size, shape, and/or thermal mass of the mandrels and composite parts being cured. In addition, the manner in which a large autoclave heats a batch of composite parts may affect the ability to uniformly heat all locations of each composite part to within the relatively narrow temperature ranges required to achieve uniform mechanical properties across each cured composite part.
A further consideration associated with the use of large autoclaves for batch curing of small composite parts is the significant capital investment associated with large autoclaves. For example, large autoclaves are typically fabricated on-site using heavy equipment and specialized installation techniques resulting in high manufacturing and installation costs. In addition, large autoclaves have significant operating and maintenance costs. A production facility typically requires a minimum of two large autoclaves to support the desired production rate such that if one autoclave fails or is removed from service for maintenance, the remaining autoclave can sustain a reasonable production rate. Installing, operating, and maintaining multiple large autoclaves to accommodate batch curing of small composite parts can add significantly to the overall cost of a production program.